gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out
Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out is the 8th episode of Season 6 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Who can finally get Rory thinking she made a big mistake dropping out of Yale? If you guess Jess, you're right. Her old flame returns with exciting news about his life … and some blunt advice about hers. Plot JESS RETURNS WITH A SURPRISE FOR RORY – Rory (Alexis Bledel) is pleasantly surprised when her old flame Jess (guest star Milo Ventimiglia) appears at her grandparents' house and reveals an amazing development in his life. Rory agrees to go to dinner with Jess, and when Logan (Matt Czuchry) unexpectedly joins them, an ugly confrontation develops, leaving both Rory and Logan to face the choices they have made. Emily (Kelly Bishop) is concerned about Rory's sudden evasiveness and tries to exert some parental discipline. Meanwhile, Luke (Scott Patterson) agrees to sponsor a local girls' soccer team and Lorelai (Lauren Graham) channels all her concerns about Rory into caring for her dog, Paul Anka. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim :Matt Czuchry as Logan Huntzberger :and Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore Special Guest Star :Milo Ventimiglia as Jess Mariano Recurring cast :Sally Struthers as Babette Dell :Alan Loayza as Colin McCrae :Tanc Sade as Finn :Riki Lindhome as Juliet :Elisabeth Abbott as Rosemary :Lucy Butler as Maggie :Kyle Chavarria as Megan :Lexi Ainsworth as Tillie :Channing Nichols as Bonnie Trivia * First appearance of Jess since Season 4Last Week Fights, This Week Tights. The character makes his last appearance on the original run later in the seasonThe Real Paul Anka, but returns for Season 8. * Jess wrote a book entitled The Subsect. * Logan is threatened by Jess and Rory's past. Music :Back in the USSR | THE BEATLES :tom dooley | FOLK TRAD. Photos 608courtyard.jpeg 608room.jpeg 608book.jpeg 608.jpg Balalaikajess.jpeg 608jessrory.jpeg Balalaikarogan.jpeg Gilmoregirls619.jpg 608logan.jpeg 608jess.jpeg Balalaikas.JPG 608rory.jpeg 6-08.png Balalaikajessrory.jpeg Balalaikas.jpeg 608rj.jpeg 608what.jpeg Gilmorisms MUSIC *INXS LITERATURE *''Oliver Twist'' by Charles Dickens FILM *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Sophie's Choice'' *''Bend It Like Beckham'' *''Scarface'' TV *''Get Smart'' *''The Twilight Zone'' *''Battlestar Galactica'' *[[wikipedia:Doogie_Howser,_M.D.|''Doogie Howser, M.D.]] * [[wikipedia:Happy_Days|''Happy Days]] POP CULTURE :Lorelai – You've got the Queer Eye, my friend. :Rory – It's one thing to be forced to live in the big house, but now the big house is feeling Tom Thumb tiny. My grandmother is everywhere. I'm positive there's at least five of her wandering the property like she's a Cylon. :Luke – I want my girls to look good. :Lorelai – Listen to Daddy Warbucks. :Lorelai – They could make a movie about this someday … and you know who would play you? Tobey Maguire. :Luke – He's way younger than me. :Lorelai – But his career is hot. Go with Tobey. :Luke – What about that Vito Morgenstern? :Lorelai – Sure. Or Viggo Mortensen. Or Donald Sutherland. :Lorelai – Who is their coach, Sam Peckinpah? :Logan – So, were you two high school sweethearts? Rock around the clock, two straws in the milkshake? :Logan – So what are we talking here? Short novel, Kafka length, or longer? Dos Passos, Tolstoy, or longer? Robert Musil? Proust? :Logan – I was just challenging him, jeez. Hey, if Hemingway could take it, so can he. Notes and references Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes